Una Navidad muy Muggle
by Afrodita1
Summary: Hermione quiere estar sola en noche buena, pero su mejor amigo la convencerá de pasar un tiempo divertido mezclados entre los muggles. Una noche llena de bromas y risas, donde la magia surgirá cuando el reloj marque las 12...


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling_

 _One Shot Harmony Navideño_

 _Y regalo para todos mis lectores, ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 ** _Una Navidad muy Muggle_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Hermione... —insiste Harry tirándole de las orejas, la cabeza de la castaña está reposada en su regazo. Ambos están en la cama de la habitación de la bruja.

Hermione suspira cansada por la insistencia de su mejor amigo.

—No quiero —repite y él le tira más de las orejas haciéndola gemir —¡Harry! ¡Duele!

El azabache le regala una sonrisa. Sus manos viajan hasta sus mejillas para apretarlas con dulzura.

—No quiero que te quedes sola, es Navidad Mione, se supone que debemos reunirnos con amigos o familia.

—No tengo ganas de ver a Ron —se queja, malhumorada aferrándose a su almohada —, no pienso ir a la Madriguera este año.

—Entonces vayamos a otro lado, dime a dónde quieres ir —suspira con tristeza Harry, sus dos amigos habían terminado su relación hace unos cuantos meses, aun así, Hermione no quiere ver al pelirrojo ni en foto. Eso había complicado mucho las cosas, ya no podían salir los tres juntos como antes, o reunirse en la Madriguera con todos los demás.

Harry comprende que Hermione esta vez tiene razón, que Ron se comportó como un completo idiota, pero aun así... se entristece de que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto.

—No quiero ir a ningún lugar. No tengo ganas de firmar autógrafos hoy, y estoy segura de que tú tampoco Harry.

El azabache se ríe.

—No es gracioso. Además, tú estás invitado a la Madriguera, estoy seguro de que te mueres por ir y ver a Ginny. No quiero arruinarte eso, así que vete —dice intentando levantarse, pero Harry la obliga a quedarse apoyada en él.

—¡Harry! —se queja intentando escapar, pero él no la deja.

—Sabes, Ginny puede esperar, tú estás por encima de todos Hermione.

La castaña no puede evitar una sonrisa, nunca lo dice, pero en realidad, es muy celosa cuando se trata de Harry.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Incluso por encima de Ron? —no puede evitar preguntar, maliciosa.

Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro.

—Si Hermione, sí, ¿feliz?

—Sí. Pero aun quiero quedarme aquí.

Su mejor amigo se levanta y se la echa en el hombro. Hermione patalea enojada.

—¡Bájame Potter! —chilla furiosa.

—Pasaremos la noche afuera, te llevaré a comer y a hacer cosas muggles. Allí nadie nos reconocerá —dice Harry sin hacerle caso, se detiene en el armario y saca sus abrigos.

—¡No puedes obligarme a festejar Navidad! —grita con ese carácter que muchas veces lo hace temblar, pero hoy, nada lo hará cambiar de opinión.

—Sí que puedo Granger.

Se desaparecen y aparecen en un callejón, Harry baja a Hermione pero la toma del brazo sin dejarle escapatoria y comienza a caminar apresurado.

—¿A dónde vamos Harry? —pregunta todavía molesta, aferrándose a su abrigo, la noche está muy fría.

Él le sonríe.

—A un lugar que siempre quise ir de niño, pero nunca tuve oportunidad.

La castaña lo mira con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta, el enojo desaparece de repente.

—¿Qué lugar? Harry dime...

Caminan entre la multitud de gente, él sin soltarla en ningún momento y Hermione más curiosa con cada momento que pasa, en especial por la gran sonrisa que lleva él.

 _¿A dónde la lleva?_

Hace poco ha nevado, por lo que, las calles y los árboles están bañados de nieve, es un paisaje blanco y precioso. Los muggles pasan por sus lados conversando, llenos de regalos y sonrisas, sin darse ni la más mínima idea de que allí está el par que salvó al mundo del mago más Tenebroso de los últimos tiempos.

Hermione se relaja ante esa ignorancia de parte de los muggles, allí es solo una persona más, una desconocida. Se abraza al brazo de Harry y cierra los ojos por un momento, le encanta estar así.

Después de unas pocas calles, Harry se detiene y Hermione abre los ojos.

—Aquí.

La castaña contempla el lugar sorprendida: una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, al aire libre... los muggles patinan en parejas bajo unas lucecitas de colores, la música navideña se escucha desde unos grandes parlantes. Hermione recuerda haber ido varias veces con sus padres de pequeña. Piensa en Harry, en los Dursley, él nunca había podido compartir momentos así en familia. De repente, siente esa opresión en el pecho, esa tristeza que la arriba cada vez que piensa en la infancia de su amigo. Se arrepiente de haberse negado al principio... Harry se ve tan entusiasmado...

—¿Vamos? ¿O tendré que subirte en mi hombro de nuevo? —le pregunta él con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos. Quiero verte patinar —responde sorprendiéndolo, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hacia allí.

Piden dos pares de patines y después de colocárselos entran a la pista. Harry se aferra a la mano de Hermione con fuerza, nunca ha hecho esto, se siente asustado y por eso ambos sueltan una risa.

—Hermione... ¿puedo hechizar los patines? —le pregunta mirando como sus pies se mueven torpes, siente que en cualquier momento se caerá.

—¡No Harry! —lo regaña ella acelerando sus pasos, obligándolo a patinar a él también —Tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo, ¡no seas tramposo!

—¡Es muy difícil! —se ríe mientras ella lo lleva —¡Es injusto! ¡Tú eres una experta!

La castaña suelta una carcajada.

—¡Harry es muy fácil! ¡Vamos tu puedes! Mueve este pie... luego el otro... un pie... y luego el otro, ¡es solo cuestión de coordinación! —lo guía con una sonrisa, se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo es muy torpe para este tipo de cosas, aun así, Harry parece poner todo su esfuerzo en ello. Eso le provoca demasiada dulzura.

Consiguen dar una vuelta completa de la pista y la velocidad sube un poco más, haciendo todo mucho más entretenido.

—¡Mas rápido! —exclama Harry que cada vez se siente más cómodo en el hielo, Hermione asiente entre risas, y terminan yendo a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente lo mejor que pueden.

—¡Nunca creí que fuera tan divertido! —grita él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en ese momento Harry se impulsa demasiado haciéndolos a ambos perder el equilibrio. Hermione suelta una exclamación mientras cae hacia atrás junto a él. En menos de un segundo terminan en el hielo.

—¡Auch! —se queja Hermione frotándose la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta su amigo, quién está pegado a ella, frotándose de la misma forma.

Hermione mueve su cabeza hacia él, y Harry hace lo mismo, apenas sus ojos se conectan comienzan a reírse a carcajadas. Ríen hasta que les duele el estómago, hasta que necesitan parar para tomar aire.

—No creo... no creo que pueda levantarme —dice Harry con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas de tanto reír. Hermione comienza a reírse otra vez, como una desquiciada, y el azabache la imita, atrayendo varias miradas de los muggles que pasan por su alrededor.

—Espera... espera... —dice la castaña entre risas sentándose en el hielo —Tenemos... tenemos que intentarlo.

Su amigo se sienta también, Hermione apoya sus manos en los hombros de él, toma fuerzas y se impulsa hacia arriba, hasta que logra pararse.

—Bien, ahora ayúdame a mí —le pide Harry estirando sus manos para que ella las tome.

Hermione se cruza de brazos, divertida.

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a ayudar?

El elegido se queda con la boca abierta y ve como su mejor amiga se aleja patinando entre risas, la muy malvada hace piruetas y todo, burlándose de él y haciéndole caras.

Harry termina riendo, observándola patinar, se ve tan bonita divirtiéndose. Había estado tantos meses sin sonreír... y ahora... es como si de a poco, recuperara todas las sonrisas perdidas.

Hermione se detiene frente a él después de unos momentos y levanta las cejas.

—¿Quién iba a decir que el famoso Harry Potter puede ser vencido por una pista de hielo? —bromea y le ofrece su mano.

Harry la toma y se levanta.

—¿Quién diría que la inteligente y aplicada Hermione Granger se divierte como una niña patinando? —contrataca él pasando una mano por su cabello castaño y sacándole un copo de nieve que había quedado atrapado allí.

Se ríe, de esa forma que a Harry tanto le gusta.

—¿No le dirás a nadie?

—No. A menos que tú le cuentes a alguien sobre mis pocas cualidades para patinar... —sonríe y los copos de nieve comienzan a caer.

Ambos miran hacia arriba. Ha comenzado a nevar otra vez.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo caliente? —le pregunta Harry.

—Quiero unas donas con mucha azúcar —responde ella con un suspiro.

—Vamos por ellas.

Luego de salir de la pista, se detienen en un carrito. Piden las donas y comienzan a caminar por la ciudad. Se internan en un pequeño parque, donde los árboles están decorados con adornos y lucecitas de muchos colores.

Gracias a dios, la nevada es suave, casi imperceptible, así que pueden andar sin apuros.

—Me encantan las donas, ¿te lo dije ya, verdad? —bromea ella, provocándole otra sonrisa a su compañero.

—Mil ochocientas veces por lo menos...

Hermione se ríe y se aferra a su brazo mientras caminan por el sendero, en aquella parte de la ciudad hay poca gente, un par de niños jugando con la nieve y parejas abrazadas. El clima, el paisaje, todo, es muy navideño.

—Déjame probar de tu dona -dice Harry y antes de que ella se pueda negar, le da un mordisco.

—¡Oye! —se queja Hermione riendo. Su amigo saborea la dona con devoción.

—Delicioso...

La azúcar ha quedado en los finos labios del elegido sin que este se dé cuenta. La bruja acerca su dedo y lo pasa por allí, limpiando hasta no dejar ni un rastro del dulce.

Harry la mira sorprendido, Hermione sin saber por qué, se ruboriza hasta que su rostro queda absolutamente rojo.

—Que linda pareja —se escucha de repente. Ambos voltean y ven a una mujer sentada en un puesto de venta.

—Solo somos amigos —le explica Hermione. La mujer sonríe ante ello.

Harry se acerca al puesto y observa las cosas con interés, hasta que encuentra algo que le llama la atención. Una cadenita dorada con un ángel en el centro.

Harry le paga lo correspondiente mientras Hermione lo mira confundida.

—A Ginny no le gustan los ángeles.

—No es para Ginny, es para ti —dice Harry haciéndola girar. Corre hacia un lado su cabello castaño y le coloca la cadenita. La bruja toma el angelito entre sus manos sorprendida.

—Harry... ¡pero si es así yo también debería comprarte algo! —exclama preocupada, se planta frente al puesto y mira las cosas con atención, pero todas las cosas son para chica. Lo más rescatable que encuentra es un gorrito con orejitas de osito panda. Le paga a la vendedora y se lo coloca a Harry quien se queda con la boca abierta.

Hermione coloca un dedo en los labios de él.

—Shh. No puedes criticar mi regalo en Navidad —le advierte seriamente, haciéndolo reír.

—Pero...

—¡Shh dije! —exclama volviendo a caminar, Harry la sigue con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Y si me ve alguien conocido?!

—¡Te ves adorable con ese gorrito Harry! —insiste la chica dando un salto y colgándose en su espalda.

—¡¿Y además tendré que ser tu vehículo?! —bufa el azabache fingiendo estar muy enojado. Hermione lo abraza y apoya su mejilla contra él.

—Tengo sueño... —suspira cerrando los ojos, su amigo está tan calentito que la hace bostezar.

—¿Sueño? Hermione la noche recién comienza. Hemos patinado, comido, nos hemos dado un regalo de Navidad, pero siento que algo falta... ¿qué es?

—No lo sé —susurra adormilada.

—¡El árbol de Navidad! ¡Siempre he querido ir a verlo! —exclama recordándolo, despertando completamente a la bruja.

El camino hacia el famoso árbol de Navidad es corto, pero Hermione opta por seguir a caballito de su amigo. Harry le habla durante todo el camino para que no se duerma.

—¿Puede decirme la hora? —le pregunta el mago a un muggle que pasa por allí.

—Faltan cinco para las doce.

—¡Debemos apresurarnos Mione! —le dice a su amiga, y ella solo balbucea, se nota que los estudios están dejándola agotada.

Harry comienza a correr, intentando no resbalarse con la nieve, la castaña solo se despierta cuando el elegido susurra su nombre varias veces.

Cuando Hermione abre los ojos, se queda con la boca abierta, el árbol, se ve mucho más grande que cuando era niña, aunque levante la cabeza no llega a ver la punta. Son tantas las luces y adornos que lleva puesto que ilumina varios metros alrededor de él.

—Es... hermoso...

Harry la baja con delicadeza de su espalda y Hermione se coloca junto a él.

Hay muchos muggles alrededor del árbol, familias enteras, parejas, abuelos, niños corriendo y jugando...

Hermione toma la mano de Harry y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Recuerdas la última Navidad? —musita ella con una sonrisa.

—En el Valle de Godric...

—Sí.

Harry suspira y también apoya su cabeza contra la de ella.

—Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora... —dice la bruja —, todo era tan complicado que hasta llegué a pensar que... que nunca íbamos a poder pasar una Navidad normal...

—Yo también. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un año después estaríamos así? Tan...

—En paz... —completa Hermione con una sonrisa —Harry... gracias por sacarme de casa... si no fuera por ti, probablemente estaría sola y triste en la cama...

Hay un silencio. Hermione cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro, se siente tan bien así...

—Nunca... nunca te voy a dejar sola... ¿lo sabes, verdad? -murmura él de repente, haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida. A la bruja se le encoge el corazón.

—¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! —comienzan a gritar los muggles a su alrededor, eufóricos.

Hermione mueve un poco su cabeza hasta mirar a Harry.

—¡Siete! ¡Seis!

Harry la mira a los ojos también.

—¡Cinco!

Él también siente una emoción creciente en su corazón, que ha comenzado a surgir desde que la vio reír en la pista de hielo, o tal vez fue mucho antes, pero nunca quiso darse cuenta.

—¡Cuatro!

¿Por qué ahora mismo se está perdiendo en los ojos verdes de Harry Potter? No puede escapar, no puede emitir palabra.

Harry también se pierde en los de ella, sintiendo ese latido desesperado en el pecho, sintiendo esa necesidad de hacer contacto con ella... de... de probar sus labios por primera vez...

—¡Tres!

¿Por qué Hermione siente que el corazón le va a estallar? Esa cercanía... puede sentir hasta el aroma de su perfume... descubre que quiere... que quiere besarlo...

—¡Dos!

Harry mueve su rostro hacia ella, hasta rozar su nariz. Se queda allí, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si ella también lo siente. Esa mezcla de miedo y emoción se forma en su cuerpo, sin saber si es correcto o no, hacer eso que tanto desea.

—¡Uno!

Hermione cierra los ojos, se acerca y hace contacto con sus labios al fin.

Los fuegos artificiales explotan en el cielo, y Harry le devuelve el beso, la recibe con dulzura, con emoción, y se da cuenta de que no ha comenzado esta noche.

 _Siempre ha estado esperando esto._

Harry la rodea con sus brazos atrayéndola mas contra sí, y Hermione hace lo mismo, colgándose de su cuello. Los villancicos comienzan su canto, y los amantes se pierden en el beso, sin ser conscientes de nada más.

Las mariposas se arremolinan en el estómago de la castaña que no puede dejar de suspirar entre besos, abrumada por esas sensaciones nuevas, por el calorcito que le da él con su abrazo...

Luego de unos segundos, cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se separan de a poco. Sus ojos se encuentran al instante, los dos se ven sorprendidos, sin saber que decir después de aquello.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encienden y las de Harry no tardan mucho en ponerse del mismo color.

—Y-yo... yo... —tartamudea la bruja nerviosa, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Clava su mirada en sus pies totalmente avergonzada.

—¿Te... te gustó? —Harry pregunta de repente, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué? Yo... yo... —suelta un suspiro y levanta la mirada aun ruborizada —Sí. ¿Tu... cómo te sentiste?

—Quiero volver a repetirlo —confiesa con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

Hermione intenta disimular su sonrisa, pero no lo logra.

—¿Puedo... volver a hacerlo?

—Sí.

Harry se acerca otra vez y toma su rostro entre sus manos, sus labios se acercan otra vez y el mundo desaparece, la cabeza de Hermione da vueltas, se siente excitada... nerviosa, se siente... demasiado bien.

Su mejor amigo la suelta con suavidad, pero la castaña lo toma del abrigo y lo obliga a seguir besándola haciéndole reír entre besos.

—¿Crees que esto sea correcto? -susurra Hermione momentos después, apoyando su frente contra la suya cariñosamente.

—Lo único que sé es que me hace sentir bien. Si tú sientes lo mismo, creo que no hace falta nada más... —musita el elegido con una dulce sonrisa.

—Quiero estar contigo. Quiero pasar todas las Navidades contigo, desde ahora, para siempre...

Abrazados, se sientan en una banca y miran los coloridos fuegos artificiales, Hermione se apoya en su hombro como siempre, solo que está vez, siendo muy cariñosamente abrazada por él, algo que la hace sonreír.

—Feliz Navidad Harry —murmura perdiéndose en los colores del cielo.

—Feliz Navidad Mione —contesta y le da un beso en el cabello tan ruidoso que la hace reír. Ambos comienzan a jugar y a hacerse cosquillas rápidamente.

Y ambos se dan cuenta de que, haber decidido pasar una Navidad tan pero tan muggle no había sido tan malo después de todo, sino que, había sido todo lo contrario:

Se había convertido en la mejor Navidad de todas.


End file.
